The Reunion Proposal
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are all grown up and enjoying life after leaving the Alice Academy but they miss each other and decide to have a reunion. What happens when Mikan decides to marry? One shot...


The Reunion Proposal

**Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are all grown up and enjoying life after leaving the Alice Academy but they miss each other and decide to have a reunion. What happens when Mikan decides to marry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters except for Sakura**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**This story is dedicated to XOSakura TenshiOX**_

_**Thank you for being a great friend **_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Mikan's House:**

Mikan Sakura of age 26 was sitting on a flower decorated sofa reading a magazine while a bowl of popcorn. She sighed. "I wish I was back in Alice Academy with Hotaru. Ever since she founded that company, she's been so busy lately." She stretched on the sofa. KRING! KRING!

Her cell phone rang and she fell off the sofa spilling the popcorn all over her. She flipped open her cell. "Hello? Hotaru? Is that you?" she asked excitedly "What? Um… yeah, sure. Of course I will. Alright then, bye." She closed her and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**NanoTech.Inc Company:**

Hotaru Imai of age 26 was sitting behind a desk piled with papers to be signed. She sighed. "Work is getting harder each day." She sighed and closed her eyes remembering the days in the Alice Academy. She opened her eyes, took her cell and dialed Mikan's number. "Hello, Mikan." She spoke into her cell. "Yes this is Hotaru. Look, are you free today at" she looked at her watch and saw that it was 10 am "5:30. Good, I'll pick you up then. We're going to have a reunion. I got to go now, bye." She looked at the screen on her phone "Now, all that's left is Ruka and Natsume." She started to dial Ruka's number. "Hello?"

**Ruka's House on a Meadow:**

KRING! KRING! The phone rang in the Nogi's house. Sakura Nogi picked up the phone. "Hello? No, this is his wife Sakura. May I know who's speaking? Ok I'll put him on." She ran out of the house and went to the barn which Ruka Nogi had built for his animal friends. "Honey, Hotaru's on the phone she wants to speak to you."

**(A/N: Never imagined anyone calling Ruka 'honey'. laughs)**

Ruka looked up from his work of feeding the animals. He took the phone from Sakura and mouthed a 'thank you' to Sakura. She smiled at him and left. "Hey, Hotaru. How are you? I'm fine. 5:30? Yeah, sure, fine. Can I bring Sakura along? Good." He ran inside the house. "Sakura!" he called.

**AAO Headquarters:**

"Hey, did you hear something?" a security guard asked his partner. "No." he answered. A small grey colored object fell at their feet. "What the --" was all the guard could say before a puff of smoke came out of the object which made them to fall to the ground. A raven haired guy jumped down from the ceiling with a mask on his face which prevented him from inhaling the sleeping smoke. He walked up to sealed door dialed in some numbers and the door opened. He walked in and started blasting the weapons and computers inside the room with his fire alice. A security camera above the room watched his every move. "Who's that?" the guy controlling the camera asked. "Natsume Hyuuga!" the other guy growled. Natsume looked up at the security camera, smirked and blasted it with his fire. He ran out of the room, placed a bomb on the wall and jumped out of the window. He landed safely on the ground and started to run. He was a long distance away from the AAO Headquarters it blasted. He started to walk feeling pleased with himself. KRING! KRING! "Yeah, Hyuuga here. Hotaru? 5:30? Yeah, I think I'll be free then. Ok, sure." He placed his cell inside his back pocket. "Might get changed." He said to himself as he walked back to the Academy.

**Hotaru's House:**

Mikan got out of the limo which Hotaru sent to pick her up. She wore a strapless cherry print dress with pink high heels. She had a matching cherry earring and necklace shaped in a heart. She walked into the house and a butler took her to where Hotaru was having a chat with Ruka and his wife.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted, excited at seeing best friend.

"Mikan." Hotaru said. They both hugged and Mikan turned to Ruka.

"Ruka." Mikan said giving him a hug too.

"Hi, Mikan." Ruka said giving his wife a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Mikan. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you're so pretty." Mikan complimented.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed.

"Am I late?" a familiar voice asked.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered. She turned around saw Natsume walk through the door.

"Hello Natsume!" Mikan shouted waving eagerly.

"Keep quiet! You're making my ears bleed." Natsume snapped back rubbing his ears.

"I just said hi." Mikan said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey Ruka." Natsume said giving Ruka a hi-5.

"Hello Natsume."

"Hi Sakura." He said.

"Hello." She replied.

"Guys, we better go have some tea now." Hotaru said.

She led them out into the garden where a table was laid with biscuits, tea and cake. The garden was filled with all kinds of flowers. There was a sakura tree at the far end of the garden. They all sat down. "So, Hotaru how is your company doing?" Ruka asked. "It's ok." Hotaru said. "Hotaru," Mikan took a sip of her tea. "I've decided to get married." Mikan announced. Natsume spat his tea "What?!"

"Didn't you hear what I –" Mikan started but was cut off by Natsume

"Yeah, I heard what you said but who are you going to marry?" Natsume shouted the question.

"Natsume calm down," Ruka said laying a hand on Natsume's shoulder "It's not like you love Mikan."

Hotaru took a sip of her tea "Or do you?" she raised an eyebrow

"Of course," Natsume sat down "I don't love her."

"So, whom did you decide to marry, Mikan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, a guy I knew in my class." Mikan said dreamily

"What is he like?"

"Handsome, of course."

"I'll kill that guy." Natsume said

"Excuse me?" Mikan said

"You heard me; I'll wring his neck if you even try to kiss him." Natsume said angrily.

"You will not even be able to kill him." Mikan shouted

"Oh, yeah. Watch me then." Natsume slammed his fist on the table.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted and then sat down. "My future husband, he's handsome" Mikan continued which – of course – irritated Natsume. "Not the sweetest person around." Natsume burnt a cookie Ruka was about to put in his mouth. "You will not marry him." Natsume growled.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mikan asked

"If you do you'll regret it." Natsume said

"No way, I won't." Mikan said quietly.

Hotaru's tea started to boil – Natsume's Fire Alice - and tea blasted and spilled all over Hotaru.

"Why don't you want me to marry?" Mikan asked

"Because I love you!" Natsume shouted

It surprised everyone but Natsume didn't bother he just kept on looking at Mikan who was speechless. "Natsume, that's not the way to propose." Sakura said. "How am I supposed to do it when I'm roaring like a lion inside?!" "You're supposed to get down on one knee and show her a ring." Ruka said. Natsume took a small box from his pocket and slammed it on the table. "Here," he said "I was going to ask her to marry me but now I know she loves some one else." He looked at her and Mikan saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes. He left the place and sat under the Sakura tree. She opened the box and inside it was a beautiful silver ring studded with 2 diamonds and in the middle of it was a pink sapphire. Mikan was touched. She looked at Natsume, the boy she loved ever since she arrived to the Alice Academy. The boy she decided to marry. She took the box and walked over to Natsume. He didn't look up at Mikan. "Natsume," she said softly but he still didn't look up, he was too hurt for that. "Please don't be angry. From the day I arrived at the Alice Academy, I had a huge crush on you. But now, Natsume I…I… Natsume, I love you and I would love to be your wife. Please Natsume," She got down on one knee and held the box open "will you marry me?" Natsume looked at her "Mikan," He whispered "I love you." He took the box form her hand and slipped the ring into her finger. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. They stood up and Natsume leaned towards Mikan. Slowly he kissed her passionately. Hotaru immediately snapped a picture of it but Mikan and Natsume took no notice. They were together and that was all that mattered. "So what's the title of that picture?" Ruka asked. "How about, Mikan Sakura's first kiss with Natsume?" Sakura suggested. "No, I'm thinking of" Hotaru shook her head "The Reunion Proposal."

_**The End**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Note: This is my first one shot story. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment. I'd really appreciate it. Thnx !**


End file.
